The demand for data rates and quality of service (QoS) is increasing in wireless communication. In order to reach these demands, radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) seek for additional frequency bands for the radio communication. This may drive network operators to offload their traffic via local nodes providing local access to the Internet which may prevent congestion of the operators' own core network. However, this approach to improving the communication efficiency may not be sufficient to support the predicted data traffic. Another option proposed is to utilize unlicensed spectrum along with costly licensed spectrum. The unlicensed, license exempt or license-free spectrum may also be called a ‘shared spectrum’ or ‘shared band’. Interesting shared band opportunities may comprise e.g. the industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) bands and TV white spaces. However the use of these unlicensed bands may be cumbersome due to regulations and because interference with other systems utilizing the shared band must be controlled, for example.